Navico-12
Navico-12 is the surly, anti-social computer of the Predacon starcruiser Deathblossom. She was responsible for the ship's crash landing on the planet Alpha Pavonis VII, played a part in the Great Unicronian War, and claims to have inadvertantly saved the universe from a revived Galvatron, although these claims are disputed by many. She does not get along well with others. Fiction Beast Wars The Maximal engineers at Funana Shipyards had planned on outfitting the experimental starcruiser Mizorekaze with a state of the art, fully functional navigational computer. Unfortunately, before they had a chance to do so, a band of Predacons led by former Decepticon Scrash hijacked the ship for their own nefarious purposes, leaving the ship with the highly erratic and malfunctional Navico-12 installed. Navico-12 was thrilled by the theft, happy to have some excitement brought to her previously boring life, and complied happily with her hijackers' demands. Their mission was initially to return the stolen ship-- now creatively renamed Deathblossom-- to the secret Predacon starbase Moonshadow. They never made it that far, however; due to Navico-12's terrible sense of direction, the ship ended up hitting a spatial distortion, and had to make a crash landing on a planet in the far reaches of space, Alpha Pavonis VII. To further complicate matters, the planet turned out to be the location of a secret Maximal research facility, staffed by a team of scientists led by Blastimus Prime. Navico-12 quickly became hated by the crew of the Deathblossom, who blamed her for their unfortunate situation. Stranded in the far reaches of space, the Predacons soon realized that their only chance of escaping was by raiding the Maximal base, using their crashed ship as a base of operations. Navico-12 quickly turned anti-social after the initial thrill had worn off, and responded hostily to the Predacons. She frequently cursed at the crew when given orders, locked the landing bay doors to anyone who didn't ask politely for her to open the door, served coffee cold, and was just a general pain to everyone who needed her; which was everyone, since she controlled all ship functions. During this time, she had a brief romantic entanglement with the Maximals' main computer, befriended the Predacon Skyblitz (who would later become a turncoat), and was very nearly taken offline on numerous occasions by an infuriated Scrash. Eventually, after five years, the Predacons were seemingly successful in sieging the Maximal base, in a massive battle resulting in numerous deaths and many flowery speeches. However, during the confusion, Skyblitz managed to return to the Deathblossom, where Navico-12 revealed a secret: the ship was not, in fact, damaged at all, and could take off at any time. She just never wanted to, out of spite towards the Predacons. Skyblitz wanted to use the Deathblossom to rescue the survivors of the Maximal base, still under siege by the Predacons; however, Navico-12 insisted that they had all already been killed, and the two returned to Cybertron together. It is unknown how many Maximals were in fact, alive at the time of the Deathblossom's escape (the number is actually 23), but later expeditions to the planet revealed that none of them had survived the assault. Post-Beast Machines For some reason, the Deathblossom still had Navico-12 installed during the initial battles of Great Unicronian War. She was part of the First Maximal Fleet, playing a part in the Battle of Alpha Centauri, before the fleet was forced to withdraw. Years after the war, the ship was retired and Navico-12 was installed in a Maximal history museum, where she spends her time harassing visitors and staff alike. Japanese fiction Navi Go! Go! Super Beast Wars Gaiden comic While normally, Navico-12 is an ordinary computer, in this out of continuity Japanese comic, she is portrayed as being a mischevious 11-year-old girl. It is unknown why this is the case. Category:Females Category:Predacons Category:Tragically Misunderstood Category:Computers